wotmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Update:2015 Open Watcher Recruitment
2015 Open Watcher Recruitment - How to Apply WoTMUD has an open application process for recruiting volunteers to train as Watchers. We welcome applications at any point, and keep them on file for future review. A few important things have changed as of today (April 18th, 2015): 1) The Watcher application has changed somewhat. We have added a few questions that will help us more clearly determine a match, and we have removed a few questions. If you have completed a prior version of the application, re-use the answers to things such as Building and questing samples - there is no need to start over. However, you will need to transfer your answers to the new application before sending in a completed app. 2) To get an application, please scroll down to the third post on this thread. The whole thing is there. Copy and paste it wherever you like, and fill it out at your leisure. Probably a good idea to read the second post before applying... Important: No one, except Imms listed at the bottom of this post, may know that you are submitting an application. Character separation is vital for an Immortal intern. 3) To submit an application, please mail Staff using a valid wotmod account. Registration at wotmod.org is easy, follow the link at the top right hand corner of the front page. If you do not get a confirmation email, check your spam folder! Because we have disabled player-to-player mailing, the route to doing this is a little tricky. Follow these steps: 1. Log into your main wotmod.org alt on the forums here 2. In the upper left hand corner, you will see “Quick Links”, click on that 3. Scroll down and click on The Team 4. Find Tlaloc, click on that name 5. You will be viewing my profile, find “send private message” and click on that 6. That will open up a “Compose Message” page. You will automatically be mailing me, but find “Add Groups”, and scroll until you find “Staff”, 7. Click on Staff, click on Add, and you will see “Staff” added under “Tlaloc” 8. Copy/paste your completed Application into the proper dialog box 9. Put Watcher Application in the subject line, and Send it! 10. Important step: Go play the game and enjoy yourself! The best Watchers are those that play the game, love the game, and want to learn as much about the game as they can. What to expect: Once you have completed and submitted the application, a Staff member will copy it to the archive for review. That Staff member shall email you that your application was safely received. If we are considering you, you will be contacted via the provided email. An in-game interview will be arranged, where we can discuss details and realities of imming so you can make a fully informed choice. You can ask any questions you might have. This step is not an automatic raising, but is a way for us to get to know each other a little better before the final decision. A demystifying reminder: We raise new Immortals when two things happen: we have need of a new Immortal for a specific role and we have available and well-matched staff to be able to train that Immortal. It is easy for any player to know when they think we need more help upstairs - “always” seems to be the answer right? So why are we waiting? The reality is that newbie Immortals without adequate training and without jobs we need done are not terribly helpful to the day to day running of the game. Talented players dying on the vine at level 100 could be leading clans or starting PK on mortal. Even the most self-starting new imms require the time, energy and expertise of multiple senior imms to get them up to speed. It will happen when it happens. Finally: People who apply almost always speak about how much they love the game and how much they would like to give back - and waiting to hear back, or being passed over can be frustrating. Please remember, every time you log in, every time you PK, lead or follow, every time you RP with someone, or smob, or just help out a newbie, you are giving back, and in ways that I can sincerely say are immeasurably appreciated. Truthiness. Thanks folks, hope to hear from you soon. Tlaloc (and Itesh, Vivienne, Elysia, Athnaina, and Elodin) -------------------------------------------------------------------- What is a Watcher? Watchers are Imms that work mostly behind the scenes to provide a Wheel of Time roleplay atmosphere for specific clans. Via mob RP, auto-quests, and live events, they keep the game fresh, challenging, and alive. They support and work with clan leadership and help guide clan policy. In rare cases, Watchers referee conflicts, or are the arbiters of IC or OOC disputes involving their clans. Watchers need to be consistently active, which boils down usually to an hour a day, though the distribution of work time per week is up to you, so long as the job is getting done. Some of this involves time-sensitive responses, such as answering mails, acting on administrative issues, and putting time into developing events and quests. Reasonable periods of inactivity (family vacation, exam week) are understandable, so long as you communicate with the team and organize coverage. Watchers need to have a deep knowledge of the Wheel of Time universe, and a willingness to improve knowledge through use of offline and online resources and consultation. Quick, accurate typing is key, as is a good command of the English language. It… is probably also good if you have an imagination. Yes, actually, come to think of it, it’s quite important for you to have an imagination. You will be given training in the style, standards, and techniques of building. Likewise, you will be trained in the scripting language MOBOL, for use in quests, autoquests, clan atmosphere, and administrative functions. You do not need to have a background in writing or coding, but to complete the program and be assigned a clan, you will need to have mastered building and MOBOL. Applying to the Watcher program does not guarantee immediate action. All applications are reviewed and discussed by Staff, looking at content, time availability, match to potential trainers and mentors. We bring on new Watchers as needed, and maintain an open application process as part of that. Some who apply and are raised do not make it. Major incompatibility with the team, attempts to cheat using Imm commands or special knowledge, or breaking other rules or expectations explained prior to being raised (and along the training course) will result in… early retirement. Finally, being a Watcher is about putting everyone else on stage, getting out of the way, and letting them act. You might be playing a Queen, a Fade, or an arrogant Child of Light, and the situation might call for no-holds barred In-Character toughness and authority. But if you cannot develop the OOC mindset that your ultimate goal is to put the challenge and control in the hands of the players, this position might not be right for you. This doesn’t mean touchy-feely Smurfmud RP - it means that you keep the player’s experience in mind at all times. It is not about being popular, powerful, or influential - it is about service, creating fun, and providing challenge. Much of this can be learned if you have the right attitude to begin with. Appraise yourself honestly before applying. If you have questions about the application process, the application itself, or other questions related to being or becoming a Watcher, you are welcome to mail me in-game or on wotmod.org forums. Tlaloc the Toymaker ------------------------------------------------------ Watcher Application! BACKGROUND 1) Name, contact information (email at least, Skype optional) 2) Timezone, and what hours would you tend to be available. This helps us match you up with a mentor! 3) Average availability, continuity of coverage, follow through on training, and follow through on projects are all key to successful imming. Real life comes first, but give us your best estimate of average hours per week you can offer. If that varies in a predictable way, please describe (unusual work schedule). 4) Provide a complete list of the characters you currently own. Give us a brief background on your favorite character, but please, don’t flood us with text. Most of us don’t know how to swim. 5) Why do you want to be a Watcher? What do you think you could contribute to the game? 6) Watchers are not directly a part of determining game policy, however, we are often interested in listening to informed opinions. Describe a policy you agree with and why? What is one you would change? 7) Have you broken any of our game rules in the past year, whether or not you've been caught? If so, explain. EXPERIENCE 1) Are you currently on staff or contributing in any way to any existing MUD or other online game? If so, explain. 2) Briefly explain any coding experience. This is not a prerequisite to be a Watcher - it just might make MOBOL easier. Or harder. One of those two. 3) Tell us about your favorite RP experience in the game, so far. If you haven’t had one, tell us what you’d like to experience. If you have a favorite PK moment, tell us about that. 4) What are your strengths and weaknesses as a WoTMUDder? In what areas would you like to grow? BUILDING SECTION 1) Write a short description, and a long description, of an item. A short description is what is seen in inventory, a long description is what is seen when on the ground. Any item appropriate to Wheel of Time is fine. 2) Write five WoTMUD-specific room descriptions as follows: Sea, forest, desert, miscellaneous building interior, setting of your choice. Write three keywords that you can ‘look’ at with each room. You will be trained on the stylistic standards of WoTMUD. For now, try and follow these simple guidelines when writing: *Don’t say ‘you’, ‘is here’, ‘can be seen’ or similar. *No need to add weather, since the game handles it. *Steer clear of adding wildlife - we have mobs! *Show what is there, rather than telling us what we can see. *Try not to include things that the player couldn’t have known. *Don’t worry too much if the guidelines above aren’t clear - just do your best. Example of what NOT to do: You stand here boggling at the absolute grotesque landscape around you. You see a flowing river of blood beneath your feet, a lurking Fade’s tally of decapitated heads bobbing up and down in the thick ooze. A bat flies overhead, scaring you nearly to death. 3) Design a mob appropriate to the Wheel of Time setting. Write the short description, the long description, and the full description. A short description is what is seen when the character enters/leaves the room, the long description is what is seen when you're in the room and the character is already there, and the full description is what is seen when you look at a character. QUESTING and PvE 1) Choose any LS/SS clan and create three automated quest ideas. (autoquests) Give the basic information and the objective. Propose how many qps you think it would be worth. 2) Choose three smobs to be linked together for a master quest smob chain. Write the general storyline (why are these smobs being killed?) and the clues that direct players from each smob to the next (typically found on their corpses). 3) Briefly propose a four-stage quest for any clan. Example, Illian Companions: *Assist Noble with Horse theft. Track down ostler who’s in league with villains! *Retrieve Illianer steed from Tear. *Set a trap for gang in Illian stables. *Track down head of horse thieving gang and slay. MISCELLANEOUS Tell us anything else you think we might be interested in that we've forgotten to ask you.